villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mario Zucchero
Mario Zucchero is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. He is a greedy and reckless gangster who, along with his more level-headed partner Sale, serves as a rival member of Passione against Bucciarati's team and aims to retrieve Polpo's fortune before them. He was voiced by Shinya Takahashi. Biography Zucchero learns about Polpo's fortune from Sale and that it was Bucciarati who was tasked to retrieve it. Deciding to hide in Bucciarati's boat, Zucchero starts attacking his team members one by one by using his Stand, Soft Machine, to deflate them. He manages to capture Narancia, Mista, Fugo and Giorno with said method before Abbacchio manages to find out about his Stand's power with Moody Blues. Abbacchio is eventually attacked by Zucchero before finding out about his location but not before leaving his trail of blood as a clue for Bucciarati. Bucciarati then realizes with Sticky Fingers that Zucchero hid another boat on top of Bucciarati's and was hiding in the tiny space between them. He then manages to sink the other ship, revealing Zucchero's location in the process. Zucchero tries to kill Abbacchio if Bucciarati were to come any closer but Bucciarati manages to behead him with his Stand, realizing that he is too slow in actual combat. Zucchero is then tortured by Bucciarati's gang for more information: while Narancia, Abbacchio and Fugo keep kicking his torso, Mista hangs his head by using a fish hook to keep his eyelid open and then puts sunglasses on his head which ends up roasting and blinding Zucchero's right eye. Bucciarati then points out that Zucchero is a hardcore gangster and won't leak out any information that easily. Abbacchio's Moody Blues recreates the events caused by Zucchero which shows that he had called his partner Sale hours before and made an appointment with him on Capri. Zucchero is then tied up and left alone on the boat, together with Sale when Mista manages to defeat him later on. Powers and Abilities Zucchero's Stand, Soft Machine, is a stand best suited for sneak-attacks. It has the ability to deflate humans and objects as if they were air balloons by stabbing them with a tiny dagger, incapacitating them in the process. Despite being a Stand that can achieve victory with only one hit, it has a terrible range and is not suited for close-range combat, as Bucciarati found out, as Zucchero himself is too slow and unskilled to pose any real danger head-on. Gallery Zucchero.png|Mario Zucchero in the Anime Soft Machine Stats.png|Soft Machine Zucchero torture.png|The famous torture dance. tumblr pibpli4g371twagnso1 500.gif tumblr pibpli4g371twagnso2 540.gif tumblr pibpli4g371twagnso3 540.gif Say good bye to your friend!.png Pop goes the Mario.png Stop kicking my body, please.png Mario's ID.png Trivia *Interestingly enough, Zucchero is one of the few villains in Golden Wind to have both first and last name (the other being Risotto Nero and Vinegar Doppio), despite being such a minor threat to Bucciarati's group. This is most likely because his passport is shown and his full name was used by Narancia to determine his name divination (9th circle fo Hell). *The iconic, fan nicknamed "torture dance", a short dance sequence between Narancia, Mista and Fugo during Zucchero's torture, was originally a throwaway gag by Araki that was only six panels in length in the manga, yet it became incredibly popular among the fans. This brief dance sequence ended up becoming so popular, in fact, that it was included in All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven fighting games and the 2018 anime adaptation extended it into a minute long mini music video with new dance moves and trippy visuals, featuring an original song reminiscent to that of Prince's Pussy Control. Navigation de:Mario Zucchero Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Spy Category:Non-Action Category:Incompetent Category:Mobsters Category:Homicidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Dimwits